After Muggles
by My Love Is Pure
Summary: New teachers come to Hogwarts. They don't realize that Voldemorts followers are out to get them. They do though realize that they have feelings for some of the other teachers at the school. RLOC SBOC Ch 8! Once called All Is Fair in Love and Well Not Kidn
1. Meeting

A/N: Ok in this Sirius doesn't die! Lord Voldemort is defeated and the Golden trio is returning for their 6th year!

The silence on the grounds was quite pleasant. The only sound was that of baby birds chirping in the distance. Remus Lupin awoke from one of his few peaceful nights's sleep. He slowly raised his arms trying to stretch but not succeeding as he fell back onto the bed. He had spent the night at his new job location. Remus was back at Hogwarts. He had been hired back after the Order had defeated Lord Voldemort. He couldn't have been happier. Remus would be working at the school during Harry, Ron and Hermione's sixth year. In all aspects Remus's life was perfect except for the love category. The calming castle was still in the early morning. The light blazed through the window blinding all that walked past it. Though that was only few since school had not begun and only the teachers were there and not all of them at that. This was the day all of the Hogwart's teachers came to the school preparing for their classes the next week. Little did Remus know that his desire for romance was on her way to Hogwarts to teach.

Hogwarts Express

Four female teachers filled up the small compartment of the Hogwarts Express. In one seat there was a blonde and a brunette and in the one across from the there was two brunettes. The blonde was Dominique De Long Cre the new Divination teacher. She was rather skinny with long golden blonde hair. She was short but it didn't matter to anyone she still was the best Divination's teacher east of the Atlantic. Even though she did look the youngest, the brunette sitting next to her beat Dominique by three years. Arina Hesaro who was 22 was laughing away. She had a wonderful laugh that filled the ears of her surrounding friends like music. She was the new Quiditch instructor. Suddenly the brunette directly across from Arina looked up from her book and let out a 'shh'. That was Maria La Dai. She would be teaching the Ancient Study of Magic. Maria was the most responsible of the four. It might have had something to do with the fact that she was the oldest,38, but only by one year. Next to her was the new Muggle Studies teacher, Siera Scarlett. She was almost as responsible as Maria but once in a while when Siera was alone she would sing. She would never do it though in front of a teacher. She wanted to be known as a very strong teacher, one that wouldn't put up with fun and games. As much as she tried though she couldn't help but once in a while say something funny or show her true nature. She wasn't very keen on doing so though.

Maria was the only one of the four that had already been to Europe the rest came from the United States. Maria was born in Ireland and then moved to the United States. She had already taught at Hogwarts before but it was long before the Golden Trio. She even knew Remus and Sirius. She didn't want to admit it but there was a short-lived romance between herself and Sirius. The only one she ever told was Siera but since Siera had never been to Hogwarts or Europe for that matter, she had no idea who Sirius Black or Remus Lupin was. This was going to be a new experience for all of them.

"I wonder what it looks at the school," stated the wide-eyed Dominique.

"It's the most breathtaking place ever well except for Ireland," replied Maria keeping her eyes in her book the whole time.

"Do you think they have any hot Professors at Hogwarts?" asked Arina as she gazed out the window.

"If I hear one word of that while we are here," chimed in Siera.

"So Siera let's say you go into the school and meet an amazing teacher what are you going to do then?" asked Dominique.

"I will say 'I'm sorry but I will not let anything get in between me and this incredible job not even a man'," replied Siera smoothly.

"There is no hope for you!" exclaimed Arina giving up on her friend.

"I know what I would do if I met a dreamy guy," sighed Dominique.

"And what would that be?" asked Maria looking once again away from her book.

"I would walk up to him and say," Dominique stood up in the compartment swaying back and forth pretending like she was making a move on a guy," look gorgeous. I know you want to be with me and I KNOW I want to be with you so let's just skip all this 'hello Professor' nonsense and get right to bed."

"That is why you don't have a boyfriend," stated Maria this time without even looking up from the book.

"Well your not one to talk, Maria. It looks like you too are sharing this compartment with three of your female friends," laughed Arina.

"Oh have you not heard? Maria has a love interest and in this very country!" yelled Dominique.

Maria turned toward Siera with a look that could kill people instantly. Luckily for Siera she wasn't looking at Maria but actually cowering away, hiding behind a newspaper. In one fail swoop, Maria snatched the paper from Siera's hand.

"I didn't tell her!" claimed Siera.

"Hmm mmmm," replied Maria the look still not disappearing from her face. Instead of yelling like Siera would have done Maria stayed quiet. The other three knew this wasn't a good sign.

The train stopped a half an hour later. No one had spoke since that last conversation. They had now boarded the carriages to the school. Meanwhile the rest of the staff at Hogwarts started making their way down to the Great Hall for dinner. Remus thought that he should welcome the new teachers and his old friend Maria, first. He had not seen Maria since she was a teacher at Hogwarts. Sirius never spoke of her as much now as he use to. Remus knew that they were meant to be together but he decided that it was safer to leave Sirius's love life to Sirius. As he walked down the final flight of the stairs he could hear the main doors open and several voices we heard at once. When he turned the corner he saw Maria and two other ladies.

"Maria!" he yelled. The three women looked toward the voice but only one went running to Remus.

"Remus! It's so good to see you again!" said Maria as she embraced in a hug with the man.

"And you too, Maria. You too," he cupped Maria's face in his hands and added with a smile," Sirius misses you. He might not say it but he does."

Maria gently placed Remus's hands away from her face and sighed," It was his decision Remus."

"I always knew he was a fool for that," he kindly said.

Maria smile sweetly and then noticed that she had not introduced Dominique and Arina. "Oh Remus! Come here. Let me introduce you to my two friends. Wait," she looked around but didn't see Siera anywhere. "Where is Siera?"

"She's still looking around out there. She loves it here!" laughed Arina.

"Well she will just have to introduce herself to you later but in the mean time this is Arina Hesaro," Remus and Arina both shook hands and smile kindly to one another. "And this is Dominique De Long Cre," Maria said. When Remus extended his hand for a shake Dominique put both arms around him and gave him a short but sweet hug.'

"Well," he sighed while trying to catch his breath," nice to meat you too." There was a bit of polite conversation until Maria made the suggestion that they continue this in the Great Hall. They all agreed but Remus said he would wait for Siera and greet her. As soon as the three women went into the Great Hall Remus turned to go outside to see Siera but instead as he turned he was hit in the head with the door. All that was heard was the sound of Remus yelping in pain and the sound of books and luggage falling to the ground.

Without looking up Siera started to mouth at the person who had made her drop all of her belongings. "Excuse me! It is rather difficult carrying all these things and you making me drop them is not helping!" Siera yelled.

Remus forgot about his head and kneeled down to help Siera pick up her luggage. "I am very sorry, m'am. I'm very sorry I made you drop your things," he tried to calm her down.

Still without even looking at the man, Siera continued to place items back into her suitcase. "Well you should be sorry. You ought to.."She started but then peered up to see Remus Lupin. All she could concentrate on was his amber eyes that seem to swallow her whole as she gazed into them. They both stood up mesmerized by the other.

"Hello I'm Remus Lupin, the Defense Against The Dark Arts professor. You must be Siera Scarlet," he extended his hand once more hoping that she would hug him as he friend had done.

Siera soon realized what was happening to her. This man and his charm were sucking her in. She couldn't find him attractive on any level. She would not jeopardize her career for man again. Without shaking Remus's hand she greeted him.

"Hello Professor Lupin," she replied coldly.

"Call me Remus," he said a little bit in shock as to the bitterness in her voice.

"Professor, I do not mind what you call me but I would prefer if I called you Professor Lupin. I do not wish to be any more that another teacher to you," she said snobbishly to him.

"Professor Scarlet," he said matching the amount of coldness in her voice," I'm here to inform you that I too only wish to have a teacher-teacher relationship," then adding in his normal lovely voice," but it was just a name."

"Well," she looked into the Great Hall," I see the rest of my group. If you don't mind I will go join them."

"Go right ahead," he said quietly.

As Siera walked towards he friends she got the feeling that she was being watched. She turned around and sure enough it was Remus watching her. She had to admit that he was rather handsome and quite charming. No! She repeated to herself frequently that night. She could not fall for him. This was a wonderful job and could be very well ruined if she started a relationship on the first day she arrived.

Maria sat there through dinner curious about Sirius. She hadn't seen him in ages. Maria missed him terribly. The sound of his voice was slowly creeping into her mind. She just couldn't get him out of there. She had to contact him! She made a plan after to meet Remus and ask him if HE could ask Sirius here. He wouldn't have to know that Maria was here just that Remus needed to speak with him.

This was turning out to be an eventful night. Siera almost falling in love, Maria knowing she was in love, and Dominique and Arina were getting a few glances through the night as well. Dominique though had her eye on a black haired, long nose, dark Professor Snape while Arina was just looking at all the men n the faculty. This was going to be a very interesting year.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!


	2. The Story

After dinner, Professor Albus Dumbledore spoke a few welcoming words to the new faculty members and he also explained to them what would happen the next day. The students would be arriving tomorrow night, the sorting would take place, and then the next day would be classes.

"Please take a few minutes to introduce your selves to the new members of our staff here at Hogwarts," he announced before he gently fell back into his seat.

The professors stood up from where they had been eating dinner. Dumbledore watched them with amusement as they slowly crept toward one another acting as though they were five year olds on their first day of Kindergarten. Several teachers gathered around Maria to welcome her back to Hogwarts but some were less social and kept to themselves. Severus Snape was one of the less social people but that changed as soon as a rather short blonde walked toward him.

"Hello my name is Dominique De Long Cre. I'm the new Divination teacher and you must be?" she asked as she smiled brightly. Snape was caught off guard by her presence. She seem to light up a room. It was incredible that she even introduced herself to him. He was not what the world would call 'attractive' and he knew this. He had become accustom to this since his early days at Hogwarts. Women just weren't that interested in him.

Still, with his sour looking expression he replied," Severus Snape. I am the Potions teacher."

"Oh of course! Maria told us about you. I don't think you're nearly as bad as what she made you out to be. That look you have plastered on your face could use some improving," she started to laugh a little bit but Snape's expression did change one little bit. What is with this guy? I'm trying to be nice to him but he just seems annoyed with me.

Does this woman ever shut up? Why I came to dinner I will never know. I could have just told Dumbledore that I didn't feel well. What is she doing? She is STILL smiling. That can't be healthy to smile that long. It is quite addicting though. Am I beginning to like it? No! That's absurd.

"Well Professor if you don't mind. I think I might go around and introduce myself to the others," he nodded in agreement and she left.

On the opposite side of the room, Arina was looking up at a man that must have been five feet taller than her. His beard was untamed and his robe a bit shabby.

" 'Ello my nam' is Hagrid. I 'each Care of 'agical Creatures," bellowed Hagrid.

"Hello my name is Arina Hesaro. I will be the new Quiditch instructor," she said weakly still be stunned at the man's size.

A few feet away Maria and Minerva were laughing and talking about old times. Behind them though Siera was standing by herself. She, like Snape, was one of the less social people. I can't believe classes start the day after tomorrow and I haven't even begun thinking about what our first class should be about. Well I can start the first years off with Muggle means of transportation and then the second years can start with …ummm oh god I have no clue!

A tall sandy haired man then tapped Siera, on the shoulder. She jumped forward a bit startled by the instant conclusion of her thoughts. She turned around to see, with great disgust, Remus Lupin.

"I'm sorry was I interrupting your thoughts?" he apologized kindly.

"Actually you were," she paused for a moment before asking him why he tapped her.

"Well you were here alone and I didn't really like the way we first met so I wanted to start over again." He extended his hand for a shake and Siera hesitantly extended hers as well. " Hello my name is Remus Lupin and I'm not sure if I have seen you around here," he said with a look of utter innocence that almost made Siera laugh uncontrollably instead she just smiled.

"Hi. My name is Siera Scarlet. I'm the new Muggle Studies teacher," she said matching hiss tone off voice.

"So now that that is out of the way. What were you thinking about so hard? I nearly made you fall down just by tapping you," Remus laughed.

"Oh that. I was trying to think what I should teach on the first day of school. I have not a single clue!" Remus looked somewhat quizzically at her.

"I'm sorry but Muggle Studies is not my expertice. If it was then I would be teaching that then."

"Well your no help!" she play hit him on the arm. They just started to laugh quietly.

A few minutes later Dumbledore stood up silently. The room suddenly got very still and quiet. Dumbledore glanced across the room at the now smiling faces of his staff. He had watched his Kindergarteners introduce themselves, laugh, hug, and he even saw Professor Snape smile after Ms. De Long Cre left him. "Well it looks as if we as if most of you now know our new professors. However I suggest that two of our veteran staff members could stay behind for about half an hour and answer any questions that these lovely ladies have. Remus and Severus could you two kindly stay behind?" The two gentlemen nodded in agreement although Snape sneered at the thought of having to be with Remus. "Thank you. Everyone else is welcomed to retire to your chambers. Good night." The room quickly emptied until Siera, Dominique, Maria, Arina, Remus, and Snape were alone. Remus introduced three of the ladies to Snape, Maria already knew Snape.

"It's so nice to see you again, Severus," she said with a slight sneer. Snape forgot if he had replied or not. The only thing he remembered were Dominique's words 'you're not nearly as bad as what she made you out to be'.

"Well who has a question?" he asked politely.

"I do," Arina chimed in., "Maria told us something about moving staircases. Well what happens if we get stuck in between them?" Snape laughed inside but looked disgusted outside.

"No need to worry, Ms. Hesaro. No one has been stuck yet so it won't be an issue," he answered.

"Now Lupin that is not true. Mr. Longbottom had his robe stuck in between the staircases in his third year as you can very well remember," Snape corrected Remus with great amusement.

"Oh yes. Poor Neville."

"That brings us into my question," chimed in Dominique," how are the students here? I've heard a lot about a Harry Potter. Is he trouble or something?" Snape opened his mouth to answer that question but Remus stopped him suddenly.

" I can handle this one, Sev. Harry," he paused for a moment," Harry is a good boy. He has had a rough time." Remus looked down at the floor and decided that he would have to explain this sooner or later to the ladies. " His parents were killed by a very powerful wizard when he was very little. Every year since he has been at Hogwarts he has had to overcome obstacle over obstacle and he has done remarkably well. A couple of years ago he found out that Sirius Black and I knew his parents so we became very close. That was almost ruined this summer when we tried to defeat Voldemort. Sirius almost died in the process but he is fine now and Voldemort is dead." He took one more pause so he could finish the rest of the story, the harder part to tell. " His helpers though, Death Eaters is what they are called, they are still out there and are very angry that we killed their ruler. They will stop at nothing to kill every single person that was a part of that. They will kill anyone who even knows one of the few who defeated Voldemort. Which means it is very likely that you will be in danger for most of the year."

The four women stared at the two men in complete and total shock. Maria even was stunned; she had not heard any of this for she was over in the United States. She didn't have the faintest idea that Sirius was close to dead. The fact that she was in a dangerous situation also scared her.

Siera broke the silence with a few encouraging words," We can handle it. We're adults. We can do this." Remus smiled gently at her. He knew that the Death Eaters could kill in an instant but he couldn't ruin this. They needed some comforting words and him saying 'you know they can kill faster than you can say don't kill me' was not the best idea.

The other women smiled at Siera. They nodded and replied with simple 'of course we cans' and things.

"Well if you don't mind after that bit of interesting news I think now is the best time to go to sleep," claimed Dominique with a yawn.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. I think we should all sleep we have a long day tomorrow," Siera suggested. They all nodded and stood up. Everyone started walking out of the Great Hall except Remus and Maria.

"Remus?" she asked quietly.

He turned around and groggily looked at Maria. "Yes?"

"Well," she started off in an authoritative voice but then slowly crept into a sheepish child like sound," could you get Sirius to come here? I would like to see him again."

A smile appeared on Remus's face. He knew Maria was going to try and get Sirius back. He could remember the night that they stopped seeing each other because Sirius went on and on about it all the time.

Flashback 16 years ago 

A shadowed face man was sitting on the cranberry red couch his dark eyes glowing from the burning fire. His long jet-black hair hanging to his shoulders made him look handsome anyway you cut it. A lovely woman sat next to him, holding his hand as she laid her head on his chest. She listened to his heartbeat; one of the most beautiful things she had ever heard. She was listening to thing sound of his breathing trying to time it where she would breathe at the same time he would so they could rise up and fall down at the same time. A few moments later she rose up from his chest and gazed into his eyes.

"Sirius, I love you. I have never felt this way about anyone in my entire life," said Maria La Dai.

"Maria," he quietly said," you know as well as I do that we can't have a relationship now. Voldemort is slowly rising into power. It would be too dangerous to start a relationship now." Sirius Black regretted saying those words to her. He could see the tears welling up inside of her eyes.

"Are you saying that we are through?" fighting to hold back the tears.

"I'm afraid so. Maria I didn't mean for it to be like this. I didn't realize that this would happen."

He glanced down at the floor afraid of seeing her tears spill out onto her face. Maria grabbed his face and brought it to meet hers. He could plainly see now that the tears were disguised as hate now. "That what would happen Sirius? Voldemort has increasingly become more and more powerful every year and you didn't REALIZE that this would happen?" she screamed.

"I didn't mean that Maria!" he yelled.

Maria stood up from the couch and in one swift movement grabbed her coat from the couch and walked toward the door. She swung her head around to meet Sirius's face. He had followed her to the door.

"What did you mean Sirius?" she asked with more calmness in her voice this time.

He waited for a moment and then replied quietly," I didn't realize that I would fall in love with you. I'm just not ready Maria."

Her tears were not disguised anymore as they trickled down her face making her mascara streaking her face. "Well then I guess it's over," she said with bitterness in her voice. She quietly walked out of the apartment. Maria didn't turn back to look to see if he would follow her because she knew he wouldn't.

Present 

"I'm sure I can arrange that. I'll see if he can come tomorrow night. Is that alright with you?"

"Tomorrow?! So soon? Why? Never mind. Yes that's fine Remus," she said kindly. For the second time that night she embraced him very thankful that she had a friend like Remus.

"Oh I can never get tired of those," he sighed. He looked down at her and said,"Come on we need sleep." She started to laugh but then it carefully morphed into a yawn. They quietly made their way up the stairs but when they were closer to Maria's room they heard a blood-curdling scream from Dominique's room. Remus ran to see what was the matter and opened the door to see an empty bed. He searched the room and didn't find Dominique anywhere. There was a note though. He opened it to see a blood written note saying:

_ She will be killed._

Remus slowly closed the note. He knew one of the Death Eaters had taken her.

A/N: So like it? I hope so!!! R/R!!


	3. What To Do?

Maria quickly entered Dominique's room with Siera and Arina. They stopped suddenly and looked at the pale Remus then they surveyed the bedchamber. The room was in complete disarray. The cream colored sheets were stained with burgundy blood, un- doubtly Dominique's.

Remus passed the note to the three women very hesitantly. He watched as the face of fear washed over them. Siera started to walk around the room not making eye contact with a soul. Tears were now welling up in Arina eyes. Maria just stood there frozen but still maintaining her stab ability. Finally the silence was broken with a few meek words.

"Who has her?" whispered the fear stricken Arina.

Remus rubbed the back of his neck almost not sure as to the answer to the major question. "This letter is from a Death Eater. Only a death Eater would write in blood as to which one though I'm not sure."

"Someone will have to tell Albus about this," Maria stated.

"I'll go. Maria you can look around the room and see if Dominique left anything to help us with her whereabouts. Arina if you could fly around the grounds and look around that would help. And Siera," Remus instructed but Siera interrupted him before he could give the last command.

"I'll come with you to see Albus," she announced.

"Very well then. Is everyone ok?" he asked innocently. The women looked at each of other still without any color.

"No but would you expect us to be?" slowly snapped Arina. Remus tilted his head downward almost embarrassed by the stupidity of his question.

"I'm sorry. Yes it must be awful." They nodded to the sincere comment. "Ok then we must tell Dumbledore." Almost as soon as the words left his lips the women went to their positions. Arina walked out onto the balcony and called her broom. Maria started to check under sheets for any clues. Siera opened the bedroom door for herself and Remus. They quietly but quickly walked towards Dumbledore's office. It was silent for a minute before Remus spoke up.

"I'm sorry that your first night here was not a pleasant one. This is usually the safest place in all of the wizarding world." Siera skeptically laughed at that last remark. Remus once again rubbed the back of his neck. The skin was rubbed raw by his continual massaging. He glanced over at Siera. She was walking very sternly. Everything about her at that moment seemed harsh even the sound of her heels clicking against the stone floors. He knew that she was holding an unhealthy amount of emotions right now. Her head spun around to meet Remus's eyes. He hadn't realized that he was watching her this whole time.

"You are familiar with cameras aren't you Remus?"

"Uh, yes of course," he was caught off guard by this strange question.

"Good. Then you should also be familiar with the expression 'take a picture it last longer'?" Remus started to tern a light shade of pink but Siera wasn't amused by it.

They finally reached Dumbledore's office. Remus gave the password, which seemed to be 'gum drops' and they quickly ran up the stairs to see Albus in his desk chair. His beard was at least a shade whiter than at dinner that night. His glasses did not hide his tired looking eyes.

"I already know," he gently spoke.

"I had a feeling you would," Remus softly chimed. Siera stared at the both men waiting for them to speak but not another word came from their lips.

"Well? What are we going to do?" Siera asked with a hint of frustration in her voice. She didn't understand why they weren't more upset.

Dumbledore sighed and then quietly replied, "We can do nothing. The members of the Order will look for her but we must stay here."

"I don't understand. Why aren't we going to look for her as well?"

"School starts tomorrow," he simply stated.

"Cancel school!" Siera yelled uncontrollably. Remus reached over and placed his hand on Siera's but she quickly jerked away. "No. I will not stay here while one of my best friends is missing!"

Dumbledore nodded in response to this statement. "Miss Scarlet, we cannot cancel school. If we do that then the students are at risk of being hurt at their homes. They are in danger just for the mere fact that they attend my school. We have some of the best witches and wizards here at Hogwarts to protect them." Siera opened her mouth to argue but Dumbledore was quicker," The Order will take care of it and look for her. We will stay here and guard the students."

Siera sighed deeply and then nodded. Remus was hardly noticeable in the room until both Siera and Dumbledore were finished.

"Sir, what do we tell the students? About Dominique?"

"We tell them nothing. Remus would you agree with me, that telling a group of 1st years that their professor has been kidnapped, is a bad idea?" Remus smiled slightly at this. "Very well then. I think you should explain this to Professor Hesaro and Professor La Dai. I will notify the others. Please get some rest, for tomorrow will be an event. Oh Remus. Sirius will be joining us shortly. He is still un-able to be seen in public. He will help us at Hogwarts. Once again get some rest."

Siera and Remus left Dumbledore's office shortly after that.

Back in Dominique's room.

Maria searched every inch of the room. She could find not a single thing. For the first time in her life she felt completely helpless. Maria was one of the smartest witches of her time and yet she still could not help her friend. She carefully sat down on the bed, placing her limp arms on her lap. The tears were patiently waiting to fall from her chocolate brown eyes. The first one gently fell with ease down her face, falling onto her hand. Before anymore could fall, a loud crack was heard. While wiping her eyes, Maria spun around to see Sirius Black. He was waving his hands about, trying to get rid of the smoke surrounding him.

"Bloody hell. This is why I quit apperating a long time ago. It's just so much easier to turn into a dog," he coughed a couple of times before realizing who was looking straight at him. They stared at each other for what seemed like a decade, each one unsure if they were actually looking at the other.

Sirius had changed drastically from his younger self. He had thinned out to the point of being able to see his bones. His face was hollow looking and saddened. The only thing that was exactly the same was his eyes. The sky blue eyes shimmered in the dim lit room. Maria always loved his eyes. They could warm you up like a fire in winter.

Maria had not changed as much as Sirius. She was just as beautiful as the day they met. There was something about her though. She didn't look as happy as she once was. Her light about her had dimmed. She didn't sparkle anymore.

"Maria?" his voice cracking just a bit from the shock. She didn't answer. She was in complete shock. "I'm sorry," Sirius sheepishly stated," you just look like someone I knew a long time ago. I'll leave. I'm sorry." He turned to walk out of the room but Maria finally opened her mouth.

"Sirius!" she yelled. Sirius froze. He knew that was Maria's voice. He pivoted around until he was looking directly into her eyes. "It's me. Maria."

Sirius smiled gently. "I knew it was you. You never change."

"Your wrong, Sirius. I've changed a lot. You just can't see it," she stated coldly. Sirius glared at her in awe.

"I guess I was wrong. The Maria I knew wouldn't greet an old friend like that," he declared.

"An old friend? An old friend? Sirius, the last time we spoke you very clearly stated that you wanted nothing to do with me," she argued. Sirius moved closer to her like an animal on the prowl.

"Darling, don't be this way," he placed his hand on her hip. Maria was disgusted by his actions. What nerve he had to act this way.

"Sirius. I think you lost the privilege to call me darling a long time ago."

"Maria, I think your forgetting how that night went. You walked out on me."

"Only because you rejected me when I told you that I loved you." Sirius closed his mouth and backed away. Maria seemed slightly amused by his behavior.

"Can we not speak about that?" he questioned.

"Fine! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm here to help you and your friends." His voice quickly reclaimed its cocky tone to it as usual.

"How do you know about Dominique?"

"Dumbledore told him." Sirius and Maria jerked their heads to the doorway where Siera and Remus were leaning on the doorframe, smiling. Apparently they had opened the door while Maria and Sirius were fighting.

"Have they always been this cute while fighting?" Siera asked in a teasing manner. Maria sighed deeply and closed her eyes.

"I take it that the Order knows already?" Maria questioned while opening her eyes.

"Yes and they are searching for her as we speak."

"Good. So what are we to do?"

Remus explained what they were not do or rather what they weren't to do. She, as Siera, was a bit confused by the idea of them teaching still but by the time Remus was done she understood perfectly. A few minutes later Arina arrived back with nothing. They then repeated the plan to her as well. When they were finally finished Siera realized that she didn't introduce herself to the dark haired man.

"I'm sorry but I don't think Maria has introduced us yet. My name is Siera Scarlet and this is my friend Arina Hesaro and I presume your Sirius Black," they all extended their hands and shook.

"Yes. That would be me. I hope Moony over here hasn't told you anything unappealing about me," with this Sirius stepped toward Remus and ruffled his hair.

"Moony?" Arina and Siera questioned. Sirius's eyes lit up.

"Oh he hasn't told you yet? Remus here is a were-ouch!" Remus had elbowed Sirius.

"Sorry Sirius. You know how bad my arm jerks on occasion. He calls me Moony because when I was a boy I had a strange fascination with the moon." The two ladies nodded politely. "I think it is time for all of us to get some sleep finally. It wouldn't look very professional if the students look more awake than us." There was a chorus of 'yes your right's.

They all walked out of the room. The ladies went to their separate rooms while the men walked down the stairs to the 3rd floor.

"Have you not told them you're a werewolf?" Sirius stared at his good friend. Remus kept his eyes on the ground.

"No Sirius. I have not told them. I don't think it's wise for me to ruin a friendship with the news of my condition."

"Whatever you think mate. This is your call." Once they reached the 3rd floor they went their own ways to their rooms.

It was nearly three o'clock by the time everyone got to sleep well nearly everyone. Around three thirty Arina quietly tip toed into Siera's room. She gently sat on the bed that had a newly awoken Siera in it. Arina climb under the sheets and got closer to Siera. Siera rolled onto her side so she was facing Arina. Arina was crying. Her cries grew worse until Siera draped Arina in her arms. They rocked back and forth for a moment until both of the grown women were asleep.

No one woke up early the next morning. They had all slept past breakfast and they had barely made lunch. The women threw on their cloaks before heading down stairs. When they arrived they saw Remus and Sirius sitting at the Gryffindor table drinking what looked to be like tea. The women made their way over to the table.

"Sleep well Sirius?" asked an amused Maria. Sirius looked as if he had just woken up from a ten-year comma. His hair was a mess and his unshaven face was yawning uncontrollably. He mumbled something incoherent but Maria took that as a no.

"What about you ladies? Did you get enough?" asked a very awake Remus.

'Oh yes. I slept like a baby," answered Arina.

"I got plenty of sleep," chimed Maria. Remus smiled then looked at Siera whose eyes were closed.

"I did not get enough sleep. I did not sleep like a baby. I'm tired and am a nervous wreck," she complained while matching her yawns to Sirius's.

Remus laughed," We have three hours before the students will arrive." The ladies eyes quickly grew from a dime to a quarter. They walked hurriedly back to their rooms. Before they left Remus did hear something about how they needed to get ready. Remus watched them scurry out of the Great Hall then turned to comment to Sirius but Sirius's head was face down in his plate of eggs.

Arina sat in the now crowed Great Hall. The students were filing in. She looked out to the sea of children and wondered how in the world was she going to teach these kids. Her thoughts stopped as soon as Siera walked behind her and sat next to her at the table.

The professors' table was extremely long. Everyone had more than enough space. There was even enough room for Sirius to sit next to Remus. Remus caught the eye of three sixth years coming into the room. One was a tall lean red haired boy. He had a P on his robe for Prefect. To the left of him was a slightly shorter brunette. Remus smiled at the thought of this once bushy haired little girl who was now growing up to be a lady. Then there was the boy to her left. He was as tall as the red head. His dark hair was getting in his eyes every so often forcing him to push it to the side to reveal the lightning bolt scar. These three students were Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter.

They waved at Sirius and Remus who returned to the gesture. The three sat down shortly after that. Siera leaned into Remus and asked who the three were. He went into great detail as to who they were and what they were like. She laughed when he told her about Ron and smiled when she learned how smart Hermione was and looked amazed when Remus talked about Harry.

After the first years were sorted into their houses, Dumbledore stood up and announced thee new teachers names. When Remus's name was called the room filled with applause for some of the students remembered him as their teacher. Dumbledore continued until he got to the spot of Divination teacher Dominique De Long Cre. He simply said that she was not here yet and that Professor Trelawney would fill in for her until her return. The feast began but did not last long. Most of the students were very tired from the trip and they went to sleep. The Professors were very worn out and thought it might be a good idea to go to sleep at a descent time tonight. They fell asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows. Everyone was excited about the upcoming day except for one, Arina. She knew something bad would happen soon.

Please Review!!!! If you don't review then I don't know if you like it or not then I wont want to write it!!!!!


	4. Trying To Make It To Class

The students gathered in the Great Hall for breakfast the next day. As Hermione, Ron, and Harry entered, they could see the new teachers laughing and talking. Harry smiled as he looked upon his godfather and the new Ancient Study of Magic teacher. They were smiling and laughing about something. It made him immensely happy that Sirius had someone other than Harry and Remus in his life. When the thought of Lupin approached his mind, he peered over at his DADA teacher and his new Muggle Studies teacher. They too were laughing. Harry was very pleased with how this year was going so far. Besides the fact that Professor Trelawney was back, this had to be the best moment in his life. Everyone he loved and cared for was here.

"Harry? Harry?" called an innocent voice. Harry suddenly snapped out of his thoughts. He turned his head to see the person who called him.

"Yes, Hermione?" he answered the slightly bushy haired girl. Hermione had grown up so much from their first year. Her hair was more tamed and she had lost all of her baby fat now. Harry turned to the Professors' table and noticed the similarities between Hermione and Professor La Dai. He chuckled to himself.

"What are laughing at? Oh never mind! Harry do you realize that our O.W.L.s are only 6 months away!" the anxiety in her voice so thick you could cut it with a knife.

A red head glanced over at Hermione with a strange look on his face. "Honestly Hermione. That will be the end of school. This is our first day of school!" yelled Ron.

Hermione shot him a face that could kill. "I'll have you know Ron that our future depends on how we do on that test!" she screeched.

Harry just sat there trying to suppress a laugh. He missed the way his two best friends bickered. It was the way Lupin and Sirius would argue at times. Harry then got an idea.

"We didn't get a chance to say hi to Sirius and Lupin," Harry stated.

"Professor Lupin," Hermione corrected him. Ron and Harry stared at her for a second.

"You're right. I forgot we have to call him Professor now. Geez that will be tough," Ron complained.

"Let's go see them!" Hermione announced.

The three made their way up to the long table. They stood in front of Remus and Sirius but the two did not notice them. They were in a heated debate. Sirius was at the point of yelling but Remus was speaking perfectly normal. You could still tell that both were extremely angry with the other.

"I told you that if you apperate then there will be smoke!" Remus claimed.

"Moony! I swear you stood there and told me 'Oh no! It is very simple. There will be no smoke'!" Sirius yelled.

Siera rotated around so that she could see the fighting grown men. She laughed at the sight of them. She would have let them keep arguing for the sake of a good laugh but it seemed they had visitors.

"Gentlemen?" she waited for a moment but not a pause in the argument. "Guys?" still no stop. "Children!" she yelled. That got their attention. The men faced Siera stunned at her behavior.

"Really Siera we were talking about something of importance," Sirius griped. Siera groaned slightly then gestured to the trio.

"Yes well you have company," she said with a hint of bitterness. They all turned to see Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Kids!" Sirius yelled. Sirius went around the table and engulfed them with his arms.

"Sirius I can't breathe," Ron tried to get out.

"Yea me either," Harry coughed. Remus and Siera smiled at them. Sirius let them out of the death hold. Remus got up slowly and went towards the children. As soon as Hermione saw Remus she ran to him and hugged him harder than he had ever been hugged before.

"Hello to you too Hermione," he barely laughed.

"It's so nice to have you back teaching Re- **Professor**!"she beamed trying hard to remember the Professor part.

He smiled sweetly then lowered his head to her ear. "I think you can call me Remus outside of class, Hermione."

"Can we call you Remus too?" Ron asked loudly after overhearing Remus' comment to Hermione.

Remus nodded to both boys. "That goes for you too Harry."

Sirius smiled at Harry then ruffled his hair. There was a slight pain in Remus' heart. Sirius would always do that with James when they were in school. This reminded him so much of his own school years. Sirius, James (or Harry in this case), and himself were all at Hogwarts. Sirius was chasing after girls as usual and his self wasn't doing to good a job in that department. Just then a hand hit him over the side of the head.

"Ow!" he yelped in pain. He squinted at Sirius who tried to get his hand behind his back before Remus could notice it. "Sirius, that didn't work when we were in school and it isn't going to work now!"

Sirius could not contain his laughter anymore. He doubled over while cackling. This made Remus laugh as well. "I'm sorry Moony but if you could have seen your face. You were off in la la land."

The six of them were now all laughing. Siera though stopped before the rest and moved to where they were standing. She extended her hand and greeted each student.

"Hi my name is Professor Scarlet and I believe that these two gentlemen did not introduce us," she said kindly. Remus quickly stopped laughing but Sirius continued. Finally Remus elbowed him in the ribs and he abruptly stopped as well.

"Yes I'm sorry. Professor Scarlet this is Ronald Wesley."

"Ah yes. Remus tells me that you're a wonderful friend," Ron blushed slightly.

Remus smiled and then continued, "This is Miss Hermione Granger."

"Hello Hermione. Remus tells me that you are very smart."

"Oh I'm not to sure. Do you know that you're the first Muggle born to teach Muggle Studies?" she asked hesitantly.

"Well isn't that ironic," Siera leaned in just a bit and whispered," I'm sure you're plenty smart dear."

"And this is," Remus was interrupted by Siera.

"Harry Potter. I have heard a lot about you." Harry mentally groaned. He hated it when adults would act like he was a god because he was The-Boy-Who-Lived. He didn't want to be known for that. But he knew that Professor Scarlet was going to fawn over him now.

"Harry is it true that," he could feel it coming but then he was greatly surprised. "Is it true that you live with Muggles?"

"Uh yea," this caught him off guard.

"Well what do you think of them and be truthful?"

"I think they are…kind of boring," he stated truthfully like he was told. Siera laughed a bit to everyone's surprise.

"By the end of this year you will defiantly enjoy some part of the Muggle world."

There was a brief pause then Sirius joined in. "So what classes do you have today?" They pulled out their schedules and examined them. It was the first time they had seen them. After they had seen their own they looked onto someone else's. It dawned on them at the same time.

"It says we have remedial classes!" they all shouted. The three adults stared at them dumfounded. Remus called over Maria and Arina from the table to take a look at the schedules. First they introduced themselves quickly. They took the schedules away from the trio and studied them carefully.

"It says here that I will be having two hours with Harry," said Remus still looking at the paper.

"I have Hermione for two hours," chimed Maria.

"Ron will be with me for two hours," stated Arina.

"We'll have to ask Dumbledore about this," mentioned Sirius.

"Wait. Why am I not teaching any remedial lessons?" questioned an almost upset Siera. The group just stood there with their mouths open unsure what the answer to her question was.

"Because you will be attending lessons," came a cold slimy voice from behind her. She pivoted around and was face to face with Severus Snape.

"Attending? Meaning a teacher will be teaching ME? Who will it be?" she asked as all of her disappointment turned to anger. A hint of a smirk appeared on Snape's face.

"I will be teaching you," everyone's eyes grew wider.

"Like hell you are," mumbled a hot Remus. Sirius put his arm across Remus' chest restraining him from doing anything rash. To Sirius' dismay Snape saw Remus' reaction.

"Oh I see Lupin has a girlfriend. Don't constrain him Black. Well I guess it's the only thing you can do isn't it?" Snape sneered. Siera had to hold both Sirius and Remus back. It took all her might to do it. Snape continued," It isn't my fault she is too idiotic to brew a simple pepper up potion."

As soon as the words left his mouth Siera was about to attack. Remus and Sirius had to hold her back. It took both of their strong arms to do it too.

"And she has quite an attitude. Doesn't she seem more of Black's type? I forgot. La Dai aren't you with Black?" The whole group was about to pounce on him at that very second but an alarm type bell went off signaling the first class.

"We didn't even get a chance to eat breakfast," complained Ron.

"We didn't either," sighed Arina.

"Ok I have an idea. How about I conjure us up a breakfast in my classroom and once we are finished we can go on about with our lesson," suggested Remus. Everyone replied with 'yes's.

"That's a great idea Remus," complemented Siera.

"Don't even think about it. You have class to attend," sneered Snape. He walked off to his room with a flash.

Remus walked over to Siera and whispered into her ear, "I'm free for second period. I will bring you some food during that class."

She looked into his eyes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She followed Snape quickly trying to catch up with him. Sirius placed his hand on Remus' shoulder.

"Well Moony, she is a nice one," he sighed while trying to steal a glance at Maria

"I want you to be outside that classroom during that entire session," Remus demanded.

Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom

The entire group minus Siera and Sirius were positioned around a large table. It had taken Maria longer to get to the room. She had gone and asked Dumbledore what was with the remedial classes. The surrounding people all gave her questioning looks as she entered the room. Maria sat down in between Hermione and Arina.

"Well," she began," Albus, thinks you three should have extra _advanced_ lessons with one of us apiece. It is to insure us that you are capable of facing any dangers that might appear this year."

"You said advanced?" Hermione quickly asked.

"Yes. That's exactly what I said. Miss Granger is it?" Maria questioned.

"Yes, Professor. Excuse me but it says remedial classes on our schedules."

"I think I know what Dumbledore is getting at with this. He wants to make sure if there are any spies here at Hogwarts, they won't become suspicious if you are all taking advance classes," Remus jumped in.

"That's right Remus."

"So is that why Professor Scarlet is with Snape? To take advance Potions?" asked a curious Ron.

Maria looked over at Arina then snickered a bit. The rest of the group was confused.

"No. I'm afraid Siera has never been good with Potions. Dumbledore just wants to make sure she is at least capable of making antidotes," laughed Maria.

Arina and Maria laughed while the rest just smiled, not wanting to offend Maria and Arina by laughing at their friend. Ron's main goal though was trying to cram as much food into his mouth as possible. Hermione has already seen him put a piece of toast and spoon full of eggs in there. Remus noticed Ron and began to smile.

"I believe we should all follow Ron's order and eat. Well maybe not as fast as he is," the group then began to eat only slower than the freckled red head.

Dungeon Corridor

The corridor was damp and smelled of rats. Sounds of dripping surrounded Siera. She was extremely cold too. How could Professor Snape stand this? The only way for him to be able to was if he had 10 layers of clothes on. Which could be a possibility. No one could see anything but black and he didn't seem to be the kind of guy to wear a purple undershirt. Siera decided she should make small talk with her new "Professor".

"So Severus, may I call you Severus?" she asked while trying to quicken her walking pace to be even with him. He shot her a look that was colder than the room. Then a small grin appeared but it was very small.

"None of my other _students_ are allowed to call me by my first name Miss Scarlet," he was obviously enjoying this. Was this man crazy or what? Did he really expect her to call a man that was only a few years older than her _Professor Snape_?

Instead of commenting to him she quietly slowed her pace down to normal and let him walk ahead of her. Without her realizing it Sirius walked beside her.

"Isn't he a greasy git?" Sirius joked, scaring Siera. She jumped being startled by him then laughed lightly.

"Yes he is. Is he always like that?"

"Of course!" Siera laughed at this but quickly quieted down when she saw Snape's head slightly turn around. After he turned back around they continued their conversation.

"He really made Remus and you upset. Judging by your little argument with Maria last night it doesn't surprise me that you go riled but Remus doesn't act like the type that would get mad," she stared at the ground watching her every step.

"Mooney rarely acts that way. He has two moods. One is his calm, polite, normal self then there is his other," he took a pause then laughed," I fondly call it the 'I could kill you right now and I would laugh as they put the needle in my arm' mood."

Siera widened her eyes and then smiled. "And he doesn't act like that often, right?"

"Oh no! He is a damn marshmallow. An intelligent marshmallow but marshmallow nonetheless. That is the only time thought that I have ever seen him act that way with Snivelous," Siera could not contain her laughter at Sirius's nickname for Snape. Her laughter was so loud that Snape jerked around, facing them. He had a look that could petrify.

"Black! I ignored the fact that you are invading on my class time but I will not allow you to cal me names behind my back!"

"Oh is someone hurt?" Sirius asked with fake sympathy. His voice returning to its full self," Why don't we see just who is the better once and for all you git?"

"The pleasure would be mine!" he growled. Siera tried to get them to stop but it was no use. "Stay out of the way!" Snape hissed. Siera backed up against the wall.

The two men stood ten paces away from the other. They pulled out their wands. There was complete silence for a moment even the water had stopped dripping. Then suddenly Snape yelled out a spell.

"Reducto Black!" he yelled. A small light shot out of his wand and hit Sirius in the chest. Sirius was thrown back twenty feet until he hit the wall. He was sent crashing down to the floor. The wand broke into two large pieces and Sirius lay motionless on the ground with a gash on his head.

A/N: I'm having soooooooooo much fun writing this! The four lead female characters, Siera, Maria, Arina, and Dominique are the adult version of me and my three friends. Yes I know HUGE MarySue but come on its fun!!!! Well tell me how you like it! I need feedback!


	5. Bad Excitement

Siera ran to the still Sirius. She gently lifted his head ignoring that your really not suppose to move the injured.

"Sirius. Sirius. Come on. Wake up," she quietly repeated trying to get him to show some sign of life. She grabbed Sirius' wrist and examined it for a pulse. The gentle vibration of his wrist made her sigh in relief. Sirius' eyes flittered open and he tried to mumble some words but Siera's hand covered his mouth. Siera slowly got up walked toward Snape like an animal stalking its prey.

"Is it in your job description to act like a immature child?!" she was now in his face. She did not realize that she was facing one of the most powerful wizards ever.

"Madame if you do not get out of my face at once I will personally see that you end up like Black!" he commanded.

She laughed a bit at this insane comment," I am not a little first year sir! You don't scare me for an instant!" She looked over at Sirius. She started making her way out of the corridor and to the Defense room.

"Where do you think your going?" Snape called.

Without turning she answered the man," I'm going to get him some help!"

"Not during my class time," he declared. Siera stopped in her tracks and crooked her head toward Snape.

"You have got to be kidding me?!" she asked amazed. He did not look as though he was. "Professor Snape," she said with fake politeness," bite me!" Siera continued to walk quickly to the DADA room.

When she finally reached it, she opened the large mahogany door. She was panting now by the second floor she was running to the room. Six pairs of eyes were staring at her when she entered. Remus got up from the table and came over to Siera.

"What's wrong?" asked Arina also standing up.

"Sirius," she panted. "Sirius is hurt. He and Severus got into a fight. He has a gash on his head and is barely moving," she finally finished. Everyone ran out of the room to the dungeon.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione go get Madame Pomfrey," Remus called behind his shoulder.

"But Remus!" Harry called out.

"Harry go!" he commanded.

The three ran off into a different direction. The other four were trying as hard as they could to reach Sirius. Maria was running the fastest though. You could have sworn she had been lit on fire. Don't die. Don't die. Maria thought. She wouldn't be able to live without him. Of course he made her mad but she loved that. When they made it to the Dungeon Corridor they saw Sirius there, sitting up now. Apparently he was capable of getting himself to sit up.

"Hell," he muttered. Maria ran over to his side. She fell to the floor next to him and started to cry.

"You idiot! I thought you were dead!" she sobbed while holding onto his side.

"As you can see, I'm not dead," he smiled.

Maria continued to cry but then her cries became kisses. Gentle pecks were given all over Sirius' face except for the gash. They continued to kiss each other while Siera leaned up against the wall and sighed deeply. Remus tried to watch Siera without her noticing it. She looked so tense. This entire time she had been here she hadn't seem to relax one bit. Was she always like that he wonder. How could such a person have that much built up inside of them that they could not even relax? He had been there though. Every full moon he felt the urge to fun a mile yet he had to constrain himself and keep all of his feelings inside. Why did she do it though? She could let it out any time she wanted to. Suddenly there was a shrilly voice heard coming down the stairs.

"Here I am! Here I am!" came Madame Pomfrey. She had her wand in hand and a small bottle with green liquid in it. Maria and Sirius had stopped the kissing spree as soon as they saw her coming. Pomfrey was now sitting beside Sirius and was placing some of the green liquid onto the gash. Sirius cursed under his breath as the liquid connected with his skin. "Really! Quit being such a baby. Did you really expect it to be a pleasant sensation?" asked Madame Pomfrey referring to the pain from the liquid. She was done in a few minutes and left soon after that. The golden trio sat down next to Sirius and Maria. They talked for a little while. Remus just kept to his little corner slowly building up anger for Severus.

Arina walked over to Siera and quietly asked," Didn't you say Severus was down here?"

Siera eyes widened as she searched for Severus. "Yes. He was down here when I left."

"He went into room. He said something like 'you won't always have people for you Black'," answered Sirius.

As soon as Harry and Remus heard this they went straight for the door to Snape's office. Arina caught both of them before they opened the door.

"You know this isn't a good idea to go in there. Both of you are angry and it won't do any good just making it worse," she reasoned. Siera walked toward them trying to get into the office but was also stopped by Arina. "And you! I would have to be crazy to let you in there! Your temper always gets the best of you!"

"Arina I wouldn't worry about her," Sirius added," she already got in Snivelous' face once today."

"Well I would have gotten in your face too but you were hurt! The both of you were acting like children," Siera defended.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at Siera with awe. They had never heard of someone getting into Snape's face with the exception of Sirius. Ron and Harry walked cautiously over to Siera.

"Is it true?" Harry asked with interest.

"Wow! Did you?" exclaimed Ron excitedly.

Siera looked very guilty. She didn't want to give the expression that it was right to act so childish but she didn't know how to explain it. She was overwhelmed but had no sign of it. A gentle hand suddenly comforted her on her shoulder.

"I'm sure under the circumstances it was the right thing to do but we do not want you to think this gives you the right to do the same," Remus explained. It calmed Siera hearing the we in his sentence.

Remus glanced over at the now smiling Siera. Harry and Ron seemed satisfied with this answer and they went back to talk with Sirius. The bell signaling the next period rang. Maria helped Sirius get up and they all started walking up from the dungeon.

"So Arina what are you teaching again?" asked a limping Sirius.

"Right now I'm going to teach the 6th years some advance broom techniques," answered Arina.

"Really?!" asked Ron with great excitement.

"Yea and who ever can get out to the field the fastest will get to ride first," Arina knew this would get the boys away from Sirius.

Before she could finish the sentence Ron and Harry (not Hermione because she hated to fly) yelled their goodbyes to Remus and Sirius while running to the field. Arina giggled at how fast they were going and realized she better get out there before they start fighting over who was first. She also gave her friends sweet farewells and followed the boys in a fast jog.

"It wouldn't be good if I showed up late to my own class," Siera thought out loud. Remus looked at her amusingly.

"So will you run as well?" he asked.

She eyed the stairs with great disgust. "I think not."

Maria turned her head slightly motioning that she was listening. She and Sirius laughed a quick second.

"What are you two laughing at?" Siera questioned.

"You! Its just a little run," bellowed Sirius.

"Ok hop-along you go run up three flights of stairs," hey flippant remark making Maria laugh harder.

"And you! My friend laughing at me! How about you run up those steps too!" complained Siera.

"I can't," pointing to Sirius," I have to help hop-along."

Sirius was not enjoying his new nickname but did not want to draw attention to him self so he remained silent.

"Are you going to keep him in your classroom?"

Maria glanced at Sirius then turned to Siera. "Yes. I want to keep an eye on him. Make sure he's okay," she said very quickly.

Remus leaned into Siera and whispered," I'm sure Sirius would like to keep an eye on her as well."

"Ha. Do you think they will behave during the class?" Siera asked quietly with a laugh but not quietly enough.

Hermione glance over at the four walking, giggling at the way they acted with one another. Maria snapped her head back hearing the conversation.

"Siera shut up," she commanded.

"Hey he started it!" Siera defended while pointing to Remus.

"I'm very happy that you're so mature Siera," Maria said sarcastically.

"Are you calling me childish?!" snipped Siera.

Hermione saw that this was getting hot. She tried to get their attention off of the argument.

"This is my floor. I have Arithimacy. I hope you all have a great first day," wished Hermione.

"Bye Hermione," replied Remus.

"See you at lunch," said Sirius while hopping on each step. The two women looked away from one another and waved bye to Hermione.

When they reached the fourth floor Remus and Siera went to the Muggle Studies class. Maria and Sirius walked another floor until they got to Ancient Study of Magic.

"Why again are you with me?" Siera questioned Remus.

"I owe you a breakfast remember?"

As if it was cued, Siera's stomach growled. She turned a shade of crimson. "How could I forget?"

They walked silently to the classroom. It was an easy silence though. It was calm. Both enjoyed it.

**4th Floor**

"Maria I can walk on my own now thanks," Sirius said with his pride shining brightly.

"No you can't. Don't even pretend," she said continuing to hold his arm over her shoulder.

Sirius pushed away from her and insisted," I'm fine!"

Maria hated his immature side even more than his prideful side. "Fine! You will still come to my room. I will not have you suffer from a concussion just because you are idiotic!"

She stormed down the hallway. She was knew exactly what Sirius was doing at this time. He was probably staring at the lower part of her back now. Maria hated how he would watch her ever time she would walk off. Still she could not help but add an extra swing in her step because of it.

Maria was right Sirius was watching her. Hell if I had remembered how she looked when she was mad I wouldn't have rejected her. Oh shut up you twit! Of course you would have! You can't have a relationship with anyone. You know this! Too many of those two-week relationships in school caused this.

He mentally slapped himself again and again until he reached the room. Maria was already up in the front of the class teaching by now.

"Welcome class. I will be your new Ancient Study of Magic teacher," she declared loudly to the class. "I hope all of you brought my book _Timeless Magic_ to class today?" The class affirmed her question with a nod.

Sirius on the other hand was shocked to find out that Maria had written a book. He knew that she was capable of writing one, he had even told her to, but she was never one for long drawn out things. Maybe she had changed like she had said.

"I would like everyone to read page three to page six," she assigned. Maria then sat down at her desk ignoring the fact that Sirius was in the back of the room.

He shut the door gently, trying not to make a sound. He walked around the desk making very few sounds. Some of the class noticed his presence and stared trying to figure out where they had seen him before. They were second years so when Sirius had escaped from Azkaban they were only nine. If they were to watch him longer they would recognize him but they gave up and kept reading.

Quiditch Field 

It was a beautiful day out. The leaves were starting to change colors and the wind blew just enough to create a pleasant breeze. Arina was standing in front of twenty or so students, two of them being Harry and Ron. They all seemed to be happy and excited except for the Slytherins. Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle were standing next to him. The sour look on their face could have matched with Snape's. Arina though tried to remain enthusiastic.

"Hello class! My name is Professor Hesaro and I will be teaching you advance Quiditch techniques! We will first-," she began but was interrupted by a blonde boy.

"So you're going to teach us techniques!" Malfoy mocked.

Arina hesitated for a second then replied with fake happiness," Yes that's exactly what I'm going to teach you."

"You're a mud blood aren't you?" he asked with pure evil in his voice. The surrounding students gasp at his word choice. Mud blood was not a word used in respectable conversation. You were to never under any circumstances say it to a teacher.

The only thing Arina was able to say was," Yes."

**Muggle Studies**

Remus and Siera had managed to get to the room before the class arrived. The first years were probably lost somewhere in the castle. She knew she would be lost if it wasn't for her friends.

"So I promised breakfast now what would you like?" Remus asked with delight.

Siera smiled brightly and answered," Toast!" Remus laughed quietly but loud enough for Siera to hear. "What are you laughing at? I like toast!"

"Ok then what would you like on your toast?"

"Nothing," she replied embarrassed.

"Nothing? Are you sure? No butter or jam?" he offered.

"No. Just plain toast," she repeated.

"As you wish," he pulled out his wand from his back pocket. With a flick of the wrist there was a plate with two pieces of toast on Siera's desk.

"Oh thank you! You're a life saver," she grabbed the toast and took a large bite out of it.

Students started to fill the room. They were slowly taking seats in the back of the room. No one would venture to the front. The back was finally filled up. All of the students were in the room but none of them were in the first three rows of seats.

Siera whispered to Remus," do you think they're afraid?" He chuckled with a nod. "Well then if you don't want to come to me; I'll come to you," she said to the class. She walked to the back. She sat on one of the desks in front of the students. "Don't worry. I don't bite," she claimed, "hard." The children laughed quietly some wondering if she was kidding or not. Siera turned around and looked at Remus. "Would you like to join us Professor Lupin?"

"I would be delighted," he joined her pulling up a chair.

"I am Professor Scarlet and in this class we will be discussing Muggles. Now who can tell me what a Muggle is?"

Quiditch Field 

"Your friends are mud bloods too!" Draco yelled to Arina.

Arina was now trying to hold back tears. She had never been called that before. Even if Draco was just a student she was still torn up. Ron and Harry could see that she wasn't doing well.

"Why don't you shut it Malfoy?" Ron yelled.

Draco looked smugly at Ron and Harry. "Why if it isn't Potter and Weasley! If shouldn't surprise me that your friends with this mud blood!" referring to Arina. "Your friends with a werewolf, a half giant, and Granger!"

Trying to regain her courage, Arina marched over to Draco. "That's enough!"

"Or what? Do you want to end up like your friend De Long Cre?"

Arina stopped in her tracks. No one was to know about Dominique. Draco hopped onto his broom.

"Care to stop me Potter?"

Harry jumped onto his broom and flew through the air towards Draco. Arina looked up in the air.

"You two come down from there!" Arina shouted. She slid onto her broom and rose in the air.

Instead of her being able to control where she wanted to go, she had no control over it at all. She screamed as she was thrown back and forth on her broom. Draco flew off enter the Forbidden Forest but no one noticed. Arina's broom along with her was flown to the castle windows one of them being the Ancient Study of Magic room.

"Oh my God!" Maria yelled after seeing Arina.

"Bloody hell," Sirius jumped up.

Maria ran out of the room with Sirius following her. She was going to Siera's room so she could get a better look.

Muggle Studies 

"Ok everyone write down all the Muggle items that you know of," Siera instructed. The students carefully thought wrote down the objects.

She breathed deeply. Remus patted her on the back to reassure her that she was doing fine.

"Things are going pretty good aren't they?" she asked.

Just then Maria and Sirius entered the room with a loud bang of the door. Before they had time to explain why they were there Arina smashed the classroom window. Everyone jumped to their feet at the site of Arina with shards of glass through her, unconscious.

Forbidden Forest 

Draco touched down beside a dark hooded man. He put down the hood to reveal a pale white face and long bleach blonde hair. He looked remarkably like Draco.

"You fool! They will no now who jinxed that broom!" yelled Lucious Malfoy.

"They already knew!"

"Perhaps they did but then they also realize not to mess with Lucoius Malfoy," he said evilly. A small sound was heard from a large brown bag on the ground. " Do shut up!" he yelled at the lump in the bag. He opened the bag and it was Dominique De Long Cre.


	6. Shocker

Albus and Minerva ran into the Muggle Studies room to see four teachers, twenty screaming students, and an unconscious teacher, Arina Hesaro. The children were running around in a panic. It was their first day of school and they had just witnessed a teacher thrown into a window. The noise from them was unbearable.

"Silence!" announced Dumbledore. The students froze in place, looking up teary eyed at Dumbledore. "I would like Minerva and Siera to take the students to their common room and inform the other teachers."

Siera was almost in tears but contained them as she ushered the children out of the room. Maria was now leaning down next to Arina with her wand out. She tried to get the glass out but it was no use.

"It won't come out," she insisted. Everyone's eyes widen in shock. Only powerful wizards were able to make their victims immune to Magical healing.

Albus sighed," It will have to be done manually. Remus. Sirius. Will you take Ms. Hesaro to the Medical Wing?"

"Of course," Sirius answered.

Both men gently lifted Arina in the air. They tried not to enforce any more pieces of glass into her but it was almost impossible. By the time they got her out of there, Harry and Ron ran into the room.

"Professor Dumbledore how is Professor Hesaro?" panted Harry.

"Only time will tell. Professor Lupin and your godfather just took her to Madame Pomfrey. Now explain to me what happened?"

Harry looked over at Ron and then began. "Malfoy was taunting her because she is Muggle born. He got on his broom next and I went to get him down. Professor Hesaro didn't want us up there so she also got on her broom." He paused for a moment.

"Continue," Maria demanded.

"Then her broom just went wild. She couldn't control it. She was thrown back and forth. I tried to help but I couldn't get to her in time."

"It's alright Harry," said Ron comfortably. "Malfoy is the one to blame."

"And where is Mr. Malfoy?" asked a curious Dumbledore.

"We don't know. He must have flown off somewhere."

Minerva and Siera arrived along with Remus, Sirius, and the rest of the staff at Hogwarts. Their mouths hung to the ground as they looked at the shattered windowpanes now lying on the floor.

"I would like for Professors Lupin, Scarlet, Trelawney, Snape, La Dai, and Mr. Black to search the castle for any signs of an intruder. The rest of you please help Hagrid look around the grounds for Mr. Malfoy. If you see any students roaming the halls send them to their common rooms. I do hope all of you instructed your classes to go there before, am I right?"

Answering the man, they all nodded. The group split in two as one went down to the Grounds and the other went to the stairs. Harry and Ron hurried quickly to find Hermione. She was heading to the Gryffindor common room along with the others.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled. She turned fast to see the two boys running towards her.

"Did you hear what happened?" she asked quietly.

"We were there, Hermione!" shouted Ron.

On their way to the common room, they explained about Malfoy and Professor Hesaro.

"Malfoy said something that really upset the Professor. He said do you want to end up like you friend De Long Cre?" stated Harry.

"Who the hell is De Long Cre?" asked a puzzled Ron

Hermione's eyes grew three sizes it's normal size. It was as is a light bulb went off in her head. "That makes perfect since!"

"What are you babbling about now?" Ron asked even more confused than before.

"There was supposed to be four new teachers arriving from the States. How many do you count?" she inquired.

"Scarlet."

"Hesaro."

"An La Dai makes three. Not four. How do you know there was supposed to be four Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Honestly do you even try to read the Education section in the paper?" she asked tiredly.

"Oh sorry I usually wash my dragon during my paper reading time!" Ron said sarcastically.

Hermione ignored the comment and continued," De Long Cre must be the other professor."

"Well now that we have that figured out. Who jinxed Hesaro's broom?"

Stairway 

"It has to be Lucius Malfoy," added Snape.

"No one asked for your opinion Snivel," yelled Sirius. He kept limping going up each step.

"I foresee awful things," chimed Trelawney.

"Are you still upset about earlier this morning," sneered Snape.

"Of course not you conniving git!" Sirius snapped.

"Awful things will happen!" Trelawney repeated.

In complete unison Maria and Siera turned around and yelled," Shut up!" The group suddenly got quiet until they reached the seventh floor.

Breaking the silence, Remus suggested," We should split into groups. It will be faster."

"That makes since," Siera agreed. "Ok Severus and Sybil, Maria and Sirius, and…"

Before she could finish the sentence Snape interrupted her, " And let me guess Lupin and yourself? You've made sure that you're in a group with Lupin. Pathetic." He spoke with such arrogance that it was unbearable.

Siera strode toward Severus and got within three inches of his face. In a slight whisper but loud enough for the surrounding teachers to hear she said, " Wrong. I based the groups on you."

"Excuse me," he said with absolutely no politeness.

" I take it Remus will not want to be in a group with you because of the way you acted earlier today. Maria will not be with you because of the way you treated Sirius. I will not be with you because you THREATENED me and Sirius well there is not a chance in hell he will be in a group with you. So really I accommodated the groups for YOU," the last line was said with a sickly sweetness that put a smile on Sirius' face.

The group including Snape was speechless. Snape was getting sick and tired of her. Someone should just hex her, he thought. Sybil and Severus went to the left while Remus and Siera went to the right and Sirius and Maria went to check the common room. They wanted to make sure all the children were in the common room.

"That insufferable woman!" Snape bickered.

"Awful things will happen!" Trelawney warned.

"If you do not shut up this instance!" Snape was completely fed up with everyone.

Maria and Sirius headed up the flight of stairs to get to the Gryffindor common room. From the bottom of the steps they could hear the sound of children laughing and talking. When they entered the room the first three children they saw were Hermione, Ron, and Harry. The three ran over to him and started to tell him that they knew about Dominique.

"We realized something earlier today," Hermione said quietly.

"And what is that?" asked Maria.

"Who ever is doing this is going after Muggle borns and since you and Professor Scarlet are the only Muggle teachers here, we think your going to be next."

Sirius looked over at Maria with wide eyes. "It does make since. Voldemort always wanted to get rid of Muggle borns."

"Sirius could we speak in private for a moment?" Maria asked. Sirius and Maria walked over to the fireplace.

"What is it, Maria?" he asked with concern.

"How powerful is Lucios Malfoy?"

"He's powerful but not enough to make Arina immune to magic."

"That's what I thought. We're dealing with something very strong. Something that resembles Voldemort."

"But the Order took care of him. He's dead."

"Are you sure?" Maria watched him carefully. Fear was in his eyes and was plastered on his face.

"We have to find Remus and Siera or else."

Empty Class Room 

Siera and Remus looked through the room to check for any entranceways. They saw an open window that had the glass shattered around it. Obviously someone has flown through it.

Suddenly a hooded black figure, tall and gaunt appeared from a doorway. He flicked his wand and the door behind the two shut quickly. Before Remus or Siera could say a word the hooded figure yelled out "Imperio!" at Remus. Siera knew Imperio was the Imperious Curse, which meant that the person that was put under it had to do anything the commander wanted. The shadow creature apparated a large cage into the room. The cage was only big enough for one human. It was complete silver except for the bottom. Remus was forced to get into it. Remus' wand flew out of his back pocket and landed in the hand of the dark man.

Siera was terrified what could happen next. She pulled out her wand but was to late when the man yelled "Locomotor Mortis!" Her legs locked together as she fell to the ground. She was unable to get up but she couldn't figure out why Remus wasn't doing anything. There was no lock on the cage. He could escape anytime he wanted to.

The figure pulled back his hood to reveal two sunken in eyes. His pale gaunt face looked as if he was laughing at the two. Remus apparently knew who the man was because of the sound that lept from his mouth the moment the man's face was shown. It was Lord Voldemort.


	7. Day Before Break

Remus sat up in his bed with sweat dripping down his forehead. He had the dream again. It was the one that involved his self and Siera in the classroom with Voldemort. It had been three months since Arina's accident. That night they had searched the school for an intruder but none were found. He still could not figure out why he kept having the dream. It had his worst fears in it, silver and Voldemort.

"It must be symbolic," he swung his legs over to the side over the bed. With his feet, he searched for his house shoes. After he found them, he turned on the lamp beside his bed. It took Remus a moment to focus in on his watch. When the numbers finally became clear it read five forty-two A.M.

Remus then decided he should take a shower before all the hot water was taken. Even if it was a magic school they still had the normal plumbing problems. As the hot water ran down his face, he thought about the months before.

The day Arina's broom was jinxed the students were told that she just lost control of the broom. They hadn't a clue that it was Dark forces that made her crash into the school. A few hours after she was taken to the Medical Wing she drifted into a coma. She had yet to come out of it.

Dominique had not been found yet. They seem to have lost all hope for her. She was likely dead by now. Remus could tell that Maria and Siera had not completely lost hope. They of course, were her friends.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been doing well in school. Ron would get behind a little as usual but Hermione would help him out as usual. When Hermione would do Ron's homework it was so obvious Ron had not done it himself. You would swear Snape would snicker when he asked Ron how long it took Hermione to do his homework. Ron would turn red and then Harry would stand up for him.

Maria and Sirius were doing well. They had grown very close in the past months. Sirius would follow her everywhere. It even began to annoy Maria but then Sirius would give her his puppy dog eyes (literally puppy dog eyes) and she would let him follow her around for another week. Sirius had even gotten over his every two weeks a different girl thing. He was now able to tell Maria that he loved her and it actually meant something. Maria's teaching was also doing well. She had only failed one student so far. He exact words to the student were," Honestly if you can't remember when the first curse was used I'm afraid you have no place in my class room!" With most students she was deemed as the harshest teacher in the school. Hermione looked up to her a great deal because of it.

Then there was Remus and Siera. They had become good friends recently. But Siera was likely to drift off somewhere. She would either be at the Medical Wing talking to Arina or in her room going over lesson plans. Remus had yet to tell his new found friends about his condition.

"Oomph," he grunted as the now cold water hit his bare chest. People were defiantly up now.

Gryffindor Common Room 

Harry stumbled down the steps to the common room. He saw a girl reading in one of the armchairs by the fire. Without having seen the girls face he knew it was Hermione. She was the only person who could possibly want to read this early in the morning.

"What are you reading Hermione?" mumbled Harry.

She jumped, startled by the sudden sound of Harry's voice. "Harry! You scared me. I'm just reading ahead in our Muggle Studies book. It's amazing what sort of things Muggles have." She looked around for a moment. "Where's Ron?" Harry squinted back toward the stairs. "Honestly Harry! Use your glasses! That's what they are made for!"

Harry shrugged and placed his glasses the bridge of his nose. He looked once more at the stairs. "I guess Ron is still upstairs. He had another one of those spider nightmares."

Ron appeared at the top of the steps, the bags under his eyes were apparent even from the bottom of the steps. Hermione tried to hide a snicker as Ron walked down the stairway.

"Have a nice sleep Ron?" asked Hermione with a laugh.

"Don't start it Hermione," he groaned.

"Hey Ron ready for Christmas break?" asked Harry loudly not wanting a fight to break out between Ron and Hermione especially this early in the morning.

Ron's eyes grew ten times bigger. The key phrase to wake up Ron was Christmas break. "Yea of course Harry! It starts tomorrow! I don't want to get another sweater from mum," he complained.

"I'll be with Sirius this Christmas. I think Professor La Dai is going to be with us too," Harry explained.

"Bloody hell mate. You couldn't pay me enough to be there with a professor! Especially her!"

Hermione jerked her head from her book and glared at Ron. "Just because you have a problem with authority doesn't mean you can go around saying how bad teachers are!"

"Let's go eat!" exclaimed Harry before Ron could argue a bit more with Hermione. His two friends got up and followed Harry to the Great Hall.

When the three arrived at the Great Hall they saw all their friends sitting round the tables. Then they looked at the faculty table. Sirius was waving them over.

"I guess Sirius needs to tell us something," they swerved in and out through passing students to the table.

All the teachers were sitting at the table. Sirius was between Remus and Maria. Next to Remus there was Siera and then Severus. He remained silent though. Sirius was so excited that he could barely stay still.

"Harry! Molly and Arthur think I'm unable to make a proper Christmas dinner so the Weasleys are going to be spending break with us!" he exclaimed.

Hermione smirked at Ron. "I guess you will be spending Christmas with her Ron."

"This is going to be one holiday to remember. Let's see it will be you, me, Maria, Ron, Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Fred, George, Remus, Siera and Hermione if you want to come," Sirius listed excitedly.

"As much as I would love to Sirius, I really miss my mum and dad. Thank you for the offer," Hermione said politely.

"Hey what about Charlie, Bill, and Percy?" Ron asked.

"Molly owled me today saying they already had plans."

Siera looked down the table a coughed to get Sirius's attention. "Sirius, I'm going to stay here for break. Thanks for the offer but I'm really behind on my lesson plans."

Without anyone looking, Maria raised her hands as in asking Siera silently if everything was all right. Siera nodded and continue eating her eggs.

Remus chimed in for the first time today," I'm going to stay here." He left it at that. No one questioned why.

"Ok then. We're still going to have a lot of bloody fun!" Sirius grinned.

"Not _that_much fun Sirius," stated Maria. "I refuse to spend my first Christmas with you cleaning up your messes."

"Then I advise you not to go Maria," laughed Remus.

Sirius cocked his head as everyone surrounding him laughed. "You two are knocking all the holiday cheer out of me."

"See you later Sirius," waved the trio. They walked to the Gryffindor table.

"Your going to have a splendid time Ron," said Hermione rubbing it in as much as possible.

He looked as if he was going to puke. "You don't think they will be snogging the whole time do you?" asked Ron timidly.

"Ron! That's awful. No more!" yelled Harry trying to block the picture of his godfather and Professor kissing.

"Hurry up and eat Ron. We have Potions first class," said Hermione eating a few bites of egg.

"This day just gets better and better!" Ron said sarcastically.

Neville over heard the three's conversation and thought he should comment. The dark haired boy leaned in, looking straight at Ron. "You should really try chanting things, Ron. If you think about it enough it should happen. Just say "better day better day." Neville got up from the table then tripped over a passing second year.

Ron cocked his eyebrow. "Is he mental or what?"

The three inhailed a couple of bites of food then headed straight for Potions. When they entered the room it felt as if things were crawling all over them. Even if Harry had been there for six years it still bothered him. The cold, damp, dark room had cauldrons at every set of tables. Harry and Ron sat at one table while Hermione shared a table with Neville. The boys chatted for a minute before a black storm strolled through the classroom. Professor Snape might not be fashionable or charming or any other polite word but he was graceful. He sat down at his desk and began to speak.

"Turn to page six hundred and sixty six. We will be going over antidotes," a few girls giggled when Snape told them to turn to page six hundred and sixty six. Ron found it very funny. " Thirty points are deducted from Gryffindor for not being able to suppress their laughter. I also want Potter and Weasley to write a two foot essay on what is an antidote and how to make one."

"Professor! Harry didn't do anything!" yelled Ron.

"Did I ask you Weasley? Due first thing next class!" Snape exclaimed.

That class along with the other classes went slower than usual. It was probably because of holiday break starting tomorrow. Even Defense Against The Dark Arts with Remus was slow. Divination was horrible. Harry's death was predicted at least four times. Then the last class was Muggle Studies. Professor Scarlet had not been in a very good mood for the past weeks. Everyone knew it had to do with Professor Hesaro but they not dare say anything in fear that house points would be deducted.


	8. Great Start To BreK

The students at Hogwarts were released the next day for Holiday Break. The common rooms were filled with laughter and sounds of children wishing each other Happy Christmas. Gifts were also exchanged to friends that they would not see until after the holiday.

For instance Harry and Ron chipped in to buy Hermione the entire A-Z Encyclopedia set. She was absolutely ecstatic when she received it. The boys still saved enough money to get the others presents. It wasn't much though because Encyclopedia sets cost a lot of money. Hermione, trying to cram some amount of knowledge in the boys' head bought them two Potions books. They tried to hide their disgust when they opened the parcels.

Siera gave Maria a maroon sweater that had black flowers on the back of it. The red complimented her dark skin perfectly. It was a sweater only Maria could pull off. In return Maria gave Siera a beige handbag that suited her well. Beige was apparently her color. It might be boring but by god it was her color.

Sirius' present to Remus was exactly what he wanted, a book. This was not just any book though. It was titled _101 Smooth Lines For The Handsome Wizard._ Once Remus saw the book cover, he was instantly embarrassed. What really got him was the fact that this was Sirius' book to begin with. Sirius enjoyed immensely the pink tint that was added to his best friend's face.

By the time most of the presents had been given out, the students were all packed and set to go home or they were at the castle enjoying their new presents. Remus waved good-bye as Sirius, Maria, and the kids got into the carriages. When they were finally out of seeing range, tiny white pieces of snow fell to the ground. Siera had not come outside. She barely left her classroom now.

When Harry and the group arrived at the Order head quarters or the Black residence, there was a blood-curdling scream that could only be from one person.

"Vermin! Filthy mud blood!!!!" yelled Mrs. Black, Sirius' mother. Her portrait was still as feisty as the last time Harry saw it.

Maria shut her eyes slowly then opened them even slower. "I see your mother hasn't changed her feelings about me. She has always hated me."

"Darling, she hates _me _and I'm her son," he said humorously with a quick kiss.

"Blood traitors!" Mrs. Black yelled once more.

"Shut it mother! Or I'll have you put in Buckbeak's room. ON THE FLOOR!" Sirius matched his volume to that of his mother's. The portrait suddenly got quiet.

The silence stopped for only a brief moment before another loud screech was heard.

"Ron! Harry!" yelled Mrs. Weasley. "Boys!" The short red haired woman engulfed the two boys in a hug that could kill a small animal.

"Mum, crush--- rib-owe----," was all Ron could get out.

She let go of the two and smiled gently at them. "Well there are cookies in the kitchen. Help your selves," by the time the sentence was finished Ron and Harry were nowhere to be seen.

Sirius stepped up to the plump woman and gave her a hug as well. "Nice to see you Molly."

"I'm so glad you're in one piece Sirius. And who is this lovely woman?" she asked finally seeing Maria.

Sirius led Molly over to Maria and began to introduce the two. "Molly Weasley this is Maria La Dai. She is Ron and Harry's Ancient Study of Magic professor."

The two grown women shook hands and smiled at one another. "Your son is a very good student, Mrs. Weasley."

"Thank you dear but call me Molly. Sirius has finally found a nice woman."

Maria blushed slightly but Molly's attention was now on the two fumbling objects coming down the stairs. When the two reached the bottom landing, Maria assumed they were more Weasley children because of their red hair.

"Sirius!" they boys yelled. They ran toward the laughing man with great speed.

"Maria this is Fred and George Weasley. They have made the most inventive joke items you have ever seen," laughed Sirius.

Maria thought about all the possible ways Sirius could torment her this Christmas but she didn't seem to mind. Sirius and the twins started to whisper, probably about the items.

"Fred and George Weasley! There will be no pranks this Christmas!" Molly yelled. A vain could be seen throbbing on the side of her head.

Sirius smiled charmingly at her," Trust me Molly. We aren't talking about pulling any pranks this year."

"Uh hmmm," Molly's hands were now on her hips and the sound of her shoe tapping the ground could be heard a mile away.

Hogwarts 

Things had been quiet lately at the castle. With fewer children the halls did not have the same sound about them.

Remus sat in the Great Hall waiting for Siera to come down. He knew she wasn't all right and he wanted more than anything to comfort her. Dinner was over before he knew it and there was no Siera in sight.

"Your little witch not here?" asked Snape coldly. He had noticed Remus watching the doors all through lunch.

"If you're referring to Siera, no she isn't here," Remus said with a sigh.

Remus excused himself from the table then walked up to Siera's classroom. He thought about what he was going to say before he knocked quietly on the door.

"Come in," rang a tired voice inside the room.

Remus opened the door to see Siera slouched over her desk, with a quill in her hand. Strands of her wavy brown hair covered her face. She had the side of a pair of black-framed glasses in her mouth. Remus had never seen her with glasses before. She looked up from the papers and smiled then looked at the glasses.

"I guess you've found out my secret. You know I will have to kill you now?" she asked teasingly.

Remus laughed softly," You weren't at dinner tonight. Aren't you hungry?"

"Now that you mention it, I am. I just forgot to go down there."

"What has you so preoccupied, Siera?" he walked over to her desk and glanced over at her papers. It read Lessons For February. Remus looked up at Siera.

He was now genuinely scared for her. She was forgetting to eat and Siera never went outside anymore. He remembered the first time they had met. She had stayed outside longer than the others. She loved it outside and then there was that lovely hitting the head with the door meeting. The only place she would go was her classroom, bedroom, and the Medical Wing. This wasn't good. Remus had to tell her.

"Siera may I say something to you?" Remus asked with caution.

"Of course Remus."

"I think you're depressed. You won't eat," he said, scared that she would soon attack.

"I told you I just forgot," she claimed. Her mouth began to form a frown. Siera's hands were instantly on her hips and her foot started tapping the ground.

"But this isn't the first time. You do nothing all day but work or visit Arina," he felt so guilty for making her upset. "Those of us who care for you are concerned."

_Did he say care? He did say care. Care is an affectionate word. Care is good._

Remus shifted his weight about then made his way to Siera. "I'm concerned for you because I _care _for you."

_I can't believe I just said that. Fool!_

Siera's eyes widen slightly but noticeable. She backed away carefully. "I'm…I'm going to check on Arina," she stuttered. Siera quickly scurried out of the room, leaving Remus alone.

"Stupid," he sighed mentally slapping himself.

Black Residence 

Molly had spent all day in the kitchen preparing a welcome home dinner. Maria and Ginny helped her as well. To Molly's surprise, Maria could cook. Not too many of Sirius' girls could do anything besides giggle.

The men basically kept to the living room. Arthur on occasion would travel to the kitchen but was quickly ushered out by Ginny. He also would have to check on Fred and George up in their room to make sure nothing dangerous was going on. Harry and Ron occupied themselves by playing Wizard's Chess. Sirius being without some one to play with started to commentate on the game. "Wow that wasn't a good move for Ron. He will surely be checked!" was the one comment that made Ron finally tell Sirius to shut it.

A bit later, Molly announced dinner was ready. The men offered to set the table and the women gladly accepted. The aroma of the food over powered Molly and Maria's perfume but no one seemed to mind.

The seating went as follows: Molly at the head, Arthur opposite of her, Maria to the left of the red haired woman, Sirius was next to Maria of course, Ginny was to Arthur's right, Harry in between Ginny and Ron. Everyone knew Ginny had a thing for Harry. The twins said they would take their dinner in their rooms. Apparently they were close to getting the exact amount of fish juice in a Chocolate Frog. The rest of the group was less than ecstatic about it.

"This looks delicious Molly," complimented her husband.

"Well," she blushed," I did have help from Maria and Ginny." She pointed to the two smiling witches.

Sirius looked completely surprised then laughed as Maria caught his look and elbowed him in the ribs. "Surely you're joking Molly. Maria can't cook." Ginny was now giggling profusely. Sirius leaned toward her. "You can tell me Ginny. How many fires did you have to put out?"

Maria as well was laughing but managed to spill a couple of words out. "Sirius Black I can cook better than you!"

"My dear I can make a mean butter toast!" he claimed.

"Mean does describe your cooking, Sirius," he had been beat at his own game of words which was one of the things he loved about her. Most girls he had been with never could do that. They would always give up or it would go over their heads entirely.

After dinner the whole Weasley family went out shopping for some last minute Christmas items. Maria told Molly she would clean the dishes while they were gone. Sirius and Harry spent time talking in the living room.

"Harry are you happy?" was Sirius' question that came completely out of the blue.

"Of course Sirius. Why?" Harry could hear the sadness in Sirius' voice when he explained.

"I know when Lily and James died, Remus and I wanted you to be safe and happy. Neither of us could do a thing about it though because I was in Azkaban and no one would let him take care of you because he is a werewolf," Sirius would not make eye contact with Harry.

"Sirius you lost two of your best friends just like I lost my mum and dad. In a weird way it makes me happy knowing that someone knows exactly how I feel. So don't worry about me," Harry explained.

Sirius smiled at the boy who had black hair like his father, green eyes like his mother, and the smarts of both combined. "It amazes me how much you act like them."

"I wouldn't know how they acted if it weren't for you and Remus telling me all those stories about them."

As soon as the two finished talking the Weasleys returned home and were quickly shooed off to bed by Mrs. Weasley. Arthur and Molly were soon heading to their room as well. That left Maria and Sirius sitting by the fire. Maria just kept her head on Sirius' shoulders.

It was silent until she whispered," I heard you talking to Harry earlier." Sirius nodded his head gently trying not to make Maria's head bobble. "You handled it very well."

"I hope so," he sighed. He lifted her head off his shoulders then looked into her eyes. "I love you."

She smiled sweetly, "I love you too Sirius." They sat down there for a couple more minutes until they retired to their room.

A/N: Hey everyone! Ok with each review tell me one if you would like to see Sirius get engaged to Maria or Remus confess his love for Siera then tell me which is your favorite original character and something special will happen to them!


End file.
